This invention relates to novel lysine esters used as absorption enhancing agents and to methods for their preparation. More particularly, it relates to absorption enhancing agents comprising lysine ester compounds and to methods for the preparation and use of the absorption enhancing agents for increasing rectal and gastrointestinal tract absorption of drugs.